Visions of Illusions
by TiggitNeko
Summary: Mr.L sees a vision...an illusion...just an image in the mirror...but what with the quiet whisperings...he would have found out eventually anyway. rated 'T' to be safe, mostly revolving around Mr.L, coz he's awesomesauce. please reveiw. love you guys! ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I've got my Mr.L obsession back (yeah, its gonna be one of those re-occurring ones) and I've decided this time to only do short stories coz I'm RUBBISH at finishing things.**

**I want to do some short, alphabet based drabbles about Mr.L and life in Castle Bleck and stuff….. but I need your help.**

**I've already done 'A', but I need you guys to give me suggestions for more. Also….there could be a pairing in here somewhere. Give me your fav. Pairings and I'll choose the most suggested one, kay?**

**LOVE YOU ALL! Please don't give up on me, I know I'm useless XD xxxxx**

**Ps, don't trust the peanuts. They lie. The toaster is far more reliable.**

**Please review, coz it gives me a little rush of happiness when I get toread feedback XXX**

**TiggitNeko**

* * *

It was dark. Well, actually, it was always dark, now that gloomy winter had descended with little mercy, but to a pair of cold, grey eyes, it was _unusually_ dark.

The reason being, he was in his room. Under the covers.

Hiding.

icy tendrils of freezing air leaked in from the outside, seeping through the gaps in the window panes and searching out the tiniest gaps in the protection of the thick duvet to brush against the bare skin of L's torso, trailing their cold fingers down his spine as he tried to keep completely still, despite the shivering they caused.

_It wasn't real._

_It **couldn't** be real_… at least that's what he told himself.

But then he remembered that he was hiding…and why would you hide from some thing that isn't real?

With a shaky sigh and a groan, Mr.L pulled away the duvet from over his head, unflinchingly facing the cold as he hauled himself off the bed into a standing position, readying himself to attempt the morning ceremony again.

He was doing just fine, for a while. Normal day. Then he started hearing things.

Quiet things.

Things that whispered in his ears about lies…hypnosis…trickery…

He had stood, frozen before the mirror, in exactly the same spot as the bandit stood now, in the present.

L sighed and rubbed a sturdy, calloused hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, remembering the image he had seen in the glass.

He flinched with a gasp and spun hurriedly as something flickered briefly behind him, its movement reflected in the mirror, leaning on the wall for support.

He felt his breath becoming thin and shallow with fear.

Grey eyes surveyed the disorganised mess that his quarters had become. Pieces of twisted metal, failed projects, tools, blueprints…lots of dark spaces,

Plenty of places for things to hide.

Quiet things. Things that whispered….

But, to his immense relief, a small, sleek black body wound its way through the labyrinth of gears, purring lightly.

He let out an enourmous _'whumph'_ of air as he stooped to pick up the tiny cat.

A cute pink tongue flicked out to gently lick his nose as he raised the almost-kitten to his face, gazing at it with love, giggling most uncharacteristically as Remi purred all the louder.

He had thought it might be something else…like that vision…the wide eyed man dressed in green who had stared back from behind the glass, pressing his hands against the surface…

L shook his head, and shifted Remi under his arm so that the cat would be more comfortable.

Only then remembering, despite the chill of the room, that he hadn't put his shirt on, and placed the cat gently on the floor to finish dressing.

He didn't feel comfortable without the ever-present mask.

Especially since his naked face looked so similar to that of the man behind the glass.

* * *

Stepping out of the long corridor into the kitchen, Mr.L couldn't help but sigh with relief as he breathed in the welcoming scents of rich coffee and freshly buttered toast.

'good morning, my dear Mr.L.'

L's eyes snapped open and a mischievous grin spread over his face as he looked at his friend, hovering calmly, chewing on toasted bread and butter.

'shut up and get me the goddamn coffee, you floating freak show.'

'get your own coffee, you lazy little grease monkey.'

'…touche, Mench.'

'stop calling me that.'

'm'kay, then, Dimz'

The jester narrowed his eyes playfully at the bandit, whos back was turned as he messed with the buttons on the coffee machine.

There was a long silence in the kitchen-come-dining room.

'dimentio….' There was a strange tone to the way L said his friends name. the smile wavered for a split second, almost slipping from the domino coloured mask, before beimg firmly plastered back into place.

'yes, dearest companion?'

'….if I tell you this, I want you to respond perfectly honestly with your thoughts.' There was a hard gleam in Mr.L's eyes when he turned to face Dimentio again, leaning back against the polished counter, staring intently into the jesters face and sipping his coffee.

The jester descended to the floor and set his own cup on the table, in turn leaning against the stained surface.

'what is it?'

'I've seen something.' There was a pause as L sipped his drink again.

'in the mirror.'

Another pain staking pause as he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose again.

'and I've heard whisperings in my head.'

Dimentio swallowed nervously as the black clad minion stood up as tall as he could, setting his jaw and looking down at the ever so slightly shorter jester.

'….i know who I am.'

Dimentio's eyes widened to almost comial preportions.

'oh….fuckmuffins…'


	2. Chapter 2: Connection

**Thanks for reviewing, guys! And In response to….whoever it was…yeah, I agree, that particular sentence was a bit too long and a little bit of a mood killer…**

**BTW, I'm only doing short chapters, coz I'm writing when I can be assed…also I need a shower and its late.**

**ANY WAY….moving on with the authors note….I was thinking maybe a bit of slash?**

**Maybe between Dimentio and L?**

**Seriously, I think they make an awesome pairing. Review if you agree, or tell me who you would pair with L.**

**Love you guys!**

**TiggitNeko ~**

* * *

_Shit-Shit-Shit-Shit-Shit-Shit-Shit…_ how the hell did this happen?

You tell someone one poncey bit of information and they trap you inside a magical death box and run off to fetch a crazy-ass hypnotist secretary.

Typical. I had a feeling today was gonna suck eggs.

I sat down in the small patch of tiled floor that I was left with inside the box, and sighed deeply.

The space after the sigh was filled with a dangerous silence…the quiet things liked the silence…I began to hum quickly, to banish the quiet things that I could already feel jabbing at my mind. The first song that popped into my head was a strange little number that I had found on you tube a while back…._my legs are dangling off the edge, the bottom of a bottle is my only friend, I think I'll slit my wrists again, and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone…._ Without the lyrics, it was really a very cheery song…

I paused to take a breath, and suddenly the quiet ones began to murmur in my head, never pausing, just babbling above each other in a frenzy of hushed, deep voices, struggling to be heard in the din…

_Here they come…_

_The hypnotist and the liar…_

_Don't look into her eyes…._

_Don't trust them….._

_She did it to you once before, don't you remember…?_

Sweet Jesus, they never stopped, did they?

I clutched at my head, pulling off my cap and digging my nails into my scalp, hoping that the pain would distract me.

One voice seemed clearer than the others…but it was changing in pitch and volume, like a damaged radio.

'_get….yourself…'_

…what?

_I said GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF!_

"SHIT!" I jumped as the light male voice was suddenly prominent in the babble of slowly retreating voices.

When the voice spoke again, it was into an empty silence.

_Do you know who I am?_

I was wary of the voice. It sounded incredibly familiar…


End file.
